Rematch 1
by Fire Redhead
Summary: It's been nearly seven years since Goliath had a run in with the Predator...but now the alien hunter is back and ready to finish the hunt he started!
1. Return of the Predator

Rematch

Part 1

By Leah Wood

_Prelude: Many years before Goliath battled the ultimate warrior hunter the Predator. Goliath managed to survive the encounter and thought for sure the Predator had been killed. However, the Predator is very much alive and vowed that he'd return to finish the hunt that he'd started and wouldn't rest until he'd taken Goliath for a trophy! This takes place approximately 4 years after Venus left Earth._

On an unknown planet far from Earth...

_Twin suns beat down on the crimson skied planet. The air, hot and muggy as a sauna, shimmered over the exotic rainforest-like terrain. Cold never existed; it was a foreign, alien sensation to the planet. On the opposite side of the sky a massive, looming, emerald planet hovered forebodingly over the red world like an omnipotent force watching the inhabitants. Painting the crimson sky were long wisps of white bands, perhaps a form of cloud for the planet. This was the Predator home-world._

_The planet was populated by hundreds perhaps thousands of Predator clans all with their own mark and mask style. But they all shared the same culture and that was The Hunt. As vicious and brutal as the beings were, war between their tribes was almost non-existent because of this common bond. The only thing that could spark war would be an intrusion of hunting grounds which rarely occurred. But when it happened the results were devastating and terrifying with only a few members of one clan still standing alive. But when there was a Hunt of any kind the clans would either unite or send their own ships to the desired hunting ground to see which warrior could gain the most honorable trophies. The more honorable the trophy the more power and status a warrior acquired in his tribe. All Predators knew this simple fact and Shrak-nalket was no exception_

_Shrak-nalket literally meant Blade Slayer. He was one of the most prominent warriors in the clan; not the leader, but close to it. When their current leader became too weak to defend his position Blade Slayer would challenge him for the right to lead the clan, but for now he'd bide his time. However, leading the clan was not on his mind. Something else consumed his thoughts. The Stone Warrior...Goliath. Years ago he'd hunted the huge, winged warrior during a hunt on the planet Earth. He'd come SO CLOSE to bagging that ultimate trophy! But all he managed to do was injure the Stone Warrior and acquire a broken leg and injured arm for his efforts. It didn't take long for his leg to heal but every now and again the old wound would bite him with pain, continuously reminding him of his lost trophy. The thought of his failure twisted his guts and enflamed his anger._

_Blade Slayer in human years was a little past twenty seven, still bound with youthful aggression, but acquiring an adult temperance and patience. Just beginning his prime, the Predator possessed the ultimate strength and warrior spirit so possessed by his species. Even for one so young, Blade Slayer had made his mark in the clan. He'd taken trophies from so many planets and every wall in his dwelling was studded with skulls, teeth chains, various skins, and of course every deadly weapon a Predator could own. Not only had he these kinds of trophies but he had many females to attend to his needs. Male Predators ritualistically would fight for the females they desired to continue their warrior line and of course...keep them happy when they desired pampering. Sometimes one female would receive many combats from several males in order to determine who she would belong to. Only the best warriors got the best females and Blade Slayer had seven of them. Not the most of course. Some of the older, more experienced warriors had over twenty females in their harem but later on Blade Slayer would reach that number; provided he wasn't killed before then._

_When Blade Slayer had fought Goliath he was still a young Predator; skilled, but brash and eager. Since then he'd improved his hunting techniques and gained more patience and intelligence. It was well known that younger male Predators were not high on intelligence...just aggression. Now he had both. For years he'd obsessed over the Stone Warrior. If it took his last breath...he WOULD once again meet that great warrior in combat and finish the hunt! The only problem was...hunting on Earth was not an often occurrence. It was a long distance even by space cruiser and only the elders could instigate a hunt to that planet. So the Predator had to wait._

_During the peak heat of the 'day' Blade Slayer had retreated into his dwelling, ever restless. Heavily he sat in his chair, which was constructed out of various bones and skins of his prey; human skulls ended the arm rests and lined the upper arch of the back rest. His yellow, red flecked eyes slit as he brooded. Drumming his claws on the human skulls on the arm rest his thought went back to his prey. He couldn't get the Stone Warrior out of his head! It was almost an obsession! But...that being... he was the perfect prey: strength equal if not more so than his own, cunning, aggression, a warrior's skill, and even a sense of honor as he had!_

_As he thought, his attention was drawn by three of his females who had appeared around him. Each wore a distinct, ornate mask similar to a hunting mask but very different in that they were merely for design. Their lightly scaled flesh boldly patterned in various colors and relatively smooth, shone through a mesh body suit and light leather undergarments that females of the species wore. The females began crooning in a clicking warble that was meant to sooth their male. They could sense his tension and wished to console him. Slinking down to their knees the three females settled around Blade Slayer and began massaging his muscular arms and legs. Blade Slayer rattled his approval to the pampering but still couldn't banish his thoughts._

_At that moment his communicator across the room chattered at him. Rising reluctantly Blade Slayer strode over to the panel and activated the incoming message. His eyes traced the cryptic alien writing of his people and then stopped. He couldn't believe what the message read out! There was a hunt brewing and it was...on Earth! His upper mandibles flicked outward in a pleased sort of manner as he turned from the panel. AT LAST! His obsession would be relieved! The HUNT would continue and THIS time...he wouldn't return without the skull and wings of the Stone Warrior Goliath!_

A few weeks later (Earth standards)...

Elisa poured herself some hot tea and one for Goliath, who sat across the room on the couch. Attentatively she brought him the steaming beverage and sat next to him saying, "You seem quiet this evening. Is something wrong?"

The gargoyle toyed with the little mug in his talons, "It's been...nearly four years today." Goliath stated in a far off sort of way.

Elisa knew he meant Venus. Ever since the little alien left Earth four years ago the clan had been less that cheery. Angela had been hardest hit by her absence but did as Venus requested and not let her grief consume her. Bronx refused to eat or do anything for over a week but finally began to realize that Venus wasn't returning. He ate...but he didn't seem to have the same spunk that he'd had when Venus was around. But life continued and eventually joy returned to their lives. However, none of them had forgotten her and never would. Goliath sometimes would reminisce about the little alien like a father does when their child grows up and leaves home. Elisa missed Venus too...they all did.

Goliath smiled absently, "She always enjoyed summer. Xanatos told me that she'd watch the human children play in the open fire hydrants during the day and wish she could play with them."

The raven haired woman smiled with him, "Yeah. I remember when Brooklyn taught her about water balloons. _I_ ended up being her first practice target! Got off the elevator and the moment I stepped out I was drilled from above with a water balloon the size of a car tire! Soaked me entirely. The ornery little squirt!"

Goliath laughed lightly, "I recall that very distinctly. You looked good wet."

"Ha. Ha. You _would_ think that! Sigh I sure miss that." Elisa stated.

"As do I." Goliath agreed sipping his hot tea without thinking about it.

Less than an hour before on the far side of the moon...

_Blade Slayer viewed the planet Earth from the massive portal of the ship's 'bridge'. A sense of relief and anticipation filled his warrior blood. He'd returned at last to finish what he'd started all those years ago! His upper mandibles twitched absently as he watched the image of Earth, awaiting the order to board their ejection pods and enter Earth's atmosphere._

_At length one of his fellow warriors, known as Shadow because of his uncanny abilities in the art of stealth, stood beside him. _

_They didn't make eye contact but they spoke in their guttural growling language, **"You've obsessed over this hunt for quite some time Blade Slayer." **Shadow observed._

_Blade Slayer grunted, **"If you'd hunted the Stone Warrior I hunted...you'd understand this obsession." **_

_**"Yes. I've heard your stories of this...Stone Warrior. It sounds like an honorable trophy."** Shadow rattled with interest._

_Raising his prominent spiked brow suspiciously Blade Slayer growled lowly, **"You sound as if you'd intrude upon my hunt...Shadow. Know this...if I see you on my hunt, and I'll add YOUR head to my trophy wall!"**_

_Shadow's upper mandibles twitched quickly and he clicked in a laugh. Threatening to take another Predator's head as a trophy was an old, but favorite joke amongst hunters. _

_**"You do that Blade Slayer. Your females would appreciate it...my head on your wall. Better than looking at you every sunrise!"**_

_The Predator barked a laugh that was coarse and loud, **"Perhaps. ...Your females certainly aren't satisfied with your OTHER features. They come to ME for that satisfaction."**_

_Shadow snorted but couldn't say anymore. A klaxon blared throughout the ship. It was time to jettison from the ship and begin the hunt! Expertly Blade Slayer rigged his mask and double checked his weapons. He'd added a couple new items to his arsenal...and he intended to use them. Five other warriors assembled around him fully decked out in their hunting gear. They'd all be hunting from various points on Earth instead of as a group. After each pod was entered and programmed with directional coordinates specific to each Predator's desired hunting area, the spear-like capsules were shot out of the ship and dropped in the upper atmosphere, invisible to human radar._

Later after a landing in Central Park...

_He had arrived at last! Quickly Blade Slayer oriented himself, accessing his memories of the terrain. He wasn't far from Goliath's roost...assuming he still resided there. The pod he'd come in cloaked itself to keep it hidden from prying Flathead eyes. It could self destruct if need be but that was only if necessary. The mother ship would return to pick up the warriors in about four Earth days. Until then...it was hunting non-stop. _

_First the Predator would scout for his prey and then come up with a hunting strategy. Blade Slayer assumed the Stone Warrior thought he'd been killed all those years ago. Perhaps...a little psychological "toying" would be in order to remind his prey of him. In no time the Predator found the Eerie Building and began to climb the outer walls up toward the castle, camouflaged and eager to see if his prey still remained at this structure._

"I'm gonna find you Alex!" Lexington called into the bushes of the courtyard.

The six year old boy stifled a giggle from underneath a shrub. He and the web-winged gargoyle always played when they could before his bedtime rolled around. Hide and seek was a constant favorite for Alex. Sometimes the rascal would use an invisibility spell Puck had taught him and make poor Lexington search fruitlessly for nearly an hour! But soon Lexington figured out the gig and made Alex spit swear not to use any spells to cheat. The little boy agreed. Besides... hiding forever was boring. It was more exciting when he was found!

"I know you're in here somewhere Alex! You can't hide forever!" the smallish olive green gargoyle called out in mock threat. Then, Lexington smiled as he spotted a little white foot poking out from beneath a bush. Crouching low Lexington pounced and tickled the foot which received a squeal of glee! "HA! Gotcha!"

Alex laughed as he was caught and then stated, "Can I hide again?"

"Isn't it almost your bedtime?" Lex asked crossing his arms.

The reddish haired boy shrugged, "ONE more! Please!"

Lex grinned, "Ok...one more time. I'll count to..."

"100!" Alex shouted.

"100? How bout 50." Lex compromised.

"75." the boy offered.

The gargoyle relented. "Ok. 75. But only hide in the courtyard. Not in the castle. K?"

Alex nodded as Lexington went to the castle wall, put his face to the wall with covered eyes and began to count aloud. Giggling to himself Alex raced into the trees and past the water fountain, as far from the gargoyle as he could get. There was a tree he knew of that was short enough for him to climb and it had lots of leaves to shield him from Lex's view. With any luck the hiding spot would be good enough for him to gain a few substantial minutes of "staying up time".

His little legs and arms pumping Alex ran amongst the trees until all of sudden he slammed into a solid object. Falling back on his back Alex gasped and slowly sat up with a throbbing chest. He wanted to cry from the pain but tried to be strong by holding it in. Alex wondered just what he'd hit; it felt like a beam of metal, except there was nothing. That's when the shrubbery before him shimmered and a low undulating clicking noise came to his ears. The child blinked in confusion and soon found that the shimmer was indeed the outline...of something. It looked like an invisible man; a very, very big invisible man. Backing up with his hands Alex moved away from the ghostly apparition. The towering figure's head turned, following his movement but made no other movement other than that.

Not sure what to do Alex was torn between running away or staying put. He felt slightly afraid but his child's curiosity was winning over. Was this a ghost or spirit of some kind? Slowly Alex rose to his feet staying a few feet away from the 'ghost'.

"H...Hi." he greeted quietly.

The figure remained motionless but seemed to still be staring at him.

Alex swallowed and said, "My name's Alex. What are you?"

Still no response. The only noise that came from the 'ghost' was a soft rattle.

Alex wasn't sure if the 'ghost' could talk...or even understand him but he asked, "Wanna play?"

Much to his surprise his voice, mimicked precisely, came from the figure, _"Wanna play? Wanna play?"_

Alex smiled but suddenly his father's loud voice shouted from the castle, "ALEX! ALEXANDER FOX XANATOS! IT'S BEDTIME YOUNG MAN! RIGHT NOW!"

The little boy sighed and ran back to the castle waving back to the 'ghost'. "I gotta go! Bye!" The figure watched him go but made no move to follow.

_Blade Slayer watched the Flathead offspring race away in response to his father's call. They were interesting creatures, Flathead offspring; naive, curious, and not in any way honorable to kill...but still useful to his hunting techniques. Flatheads responded quite well to the calls of their offspring. He repeated and processed the child's words. Perhaps they'd come in handy later._

_Forgetting the child, the Predator scanned the stone structure extensively. The other Stone Warriors and some Flatheads were in the structure...but not Goliath. His distinct heat signature, which he recognized by memory, was not present. He hissed in a frustrated manner. Where was he? His mind tried to recall where else the Stone Warrior went when they last encountered. Yes...there was a place. The dwelling of his Flathead mate. (He still couldn't understand the pairing of the two species) Perhaps he was there this night...and perhaps...a strategy was forming._

About an hour later across the street from Elisa's apartment...

_Blade Slayer remembered accurately. Sure enough Goliath was with the Flathead female he called 'Elisa'. His muscles quivered and his blood flamed with eager anticipation for the hunt to come. He felt rather enthralled at viewing his long sought-after prey for so long. The Predator watched the couple intently and didn't miss a word they spoke. **"Elisa, I must be getting back to the castle. I promised Hudson a game of chess this night sometime."---"Alright Big Guy. Tomorrow night then before your patrols?"---"I wouldn't miss it."**--- They displayed their parting affections and then the Stone Warrior glided from the structure and in the direction of his roost. Blade Slayer watched him with baleful eyes behind his mask. Soon...but he needed an advantage...and he knew just how to get it._

After Goliath left, Elisa set about the task of cleaning the dirty dishes from his visit. Though Goliath always politely offered to help wash them, she'd nearly always reject it. She didn't mind dishes; there were worse chores out there. Running some hot soapy water she began to wash the dishes noisily, unaware that a silhouette slipped inside her apartment without a sound.

Cop instinct suddenly nudged Elisa. She felt like she was being watched. Paranoid she turned and glanced around the room. Nothing at all. She resumed washing her cup until after a moment she heard a faint creak in the linoleum behind her. Without even thinking Elisa whirled around throwing the cup in her hand and some hot water across the kitchen! Initially she saw nothing behind her but the water contacted something and when it did a figure partially dematerialized in a crackling of blue energy ribbons! Elisa gasped in shock and horror as a metal clad, masked giant appeared behind the angry little lightening bolts shimmering over its frame!

A hissing angry growl issued forth from the huge creature as it took a swipe at the lady cop. Just in the knick of time Elisa ducked and slid past the armored being, rushing to her room to get her gun. Dashing through her bedroom door Elisa slammed the door and locked it, catching a brief glimpse of the intruder who seemed to be nonchalantly stalking after her. Elisa breathed hard as she threw open her dresser drawer and found her revolver.

Suddenly a terrible crashing sounded and the entire door and its frame fell into the room, with the towering masked attacker entering through the crater in the wall! His long, banded dreadlocks whipped around when he caught sight of Elisa. Proficiently she leveled the gun at his chest but before she could even squeeze the trigger the creature moved across the distance with blindening speed and slapped the weapon out of her hand! Weaponless, Elisa backed away again and attempted to plant a solid kick into the attacker's gut. Her foot never made contact, for the towering monster effortlessly caught her ankle in a mammoth clawed hand.

The mask cocked to the side in a posture that said, '_Bad move_.'

Elisa tried to wrench her foot out of his grasp, but the Predator's strength was far superior. With a forceful thrust he easily threw the struggling woman onto her back, standing over her with a challenging hiss.

Now on the floor Elisa caught a glimpse of her hand gun nearby on the carpet. She held still a moment before rolling over quickly and reaching for the pistol. But, before her hand could even brush against the weapon her attacker thrust his fist down at the gun, unbelievably burying a duel set of razor sharp writs blades around the weapon! One of the jagged blades' tips was embedded in the floor right inside the trigger guard. Expertly the Predator pulled the blades out of the floor, lifting the gun by the trigger guard in the same motion.

Then, with a light flick he cast the pistol through the bedroom window and flipped the blades under Elisa's chin before she could even gasp! The cold hard metal teased against her flesh, lightly slitting the skin. Deadly sharp. Rattling deeply the alien hunter prompted Elisa to stand up by raising the blades. Elisa tried to be brave but she felt her whole body tremble. The menacing slanted eyes of the face plate gleamed down at her. Elisa yelped in a high tone when the blades suddenly retracted and the alien hunter forcefully back handed her across the side of the head! A bright light flashed in Elisa's vision and then everything went black as she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Many hours later in an unknown location a few hours from sunset...

Elisa blinked dully. Her head hurt from the bone-crunching hit that knocked her out. Why was everything...odd? Just then Elisa realized she was hanging upside down by her ankles! Gasping the police-woman stared below her and had to stifle a shriek of terror when she saw that she was dangling several hundred feet in the air from the beam of a metal radio tower atop a skyscraper! A strong metal cable bound her ankles together and Elisa could feel the harsh metal begin to bite her flesh. The blood in Elisa's head made her feel thick and disoriented. What the hell? Why was she hanging like this?

Somehow Elisa knew exactly where she was! In fact this tower was in sight of her apartment window. She saw the crazy blinking light of it every night and every day. Then she remembered the masked creature that'd attacked her...the previous night? She'd been out that long? Where'd he go? He'd obviously gone to a lot of trouble to put her here. But why? Elisa had no answers. Helpless she hung, trying to think of someway out of this.

_He watched her from a nearby building roof. Her spiking heat signal told him she was awake and blatantly frightened by her position. After stringing up the Flathead female, he'd taken a striking position nearby. Cunningly he'd put the female in a position near her own dwelling where Goliath would be sure to find her. The trap was set and all he had to do was wait._

_He ejected his wrist blades and held them up to his mask, admiring their deadly beauty a moment. Casting a glance to the West he watched the sun dip beneath the horizon. Blade Slayer growled low and retracted the sharpened blades. Let the hunt begin again..._

The Castle...

"Goin' tae see Elisa tanight before patrols lad?" Hudson asked Goliath, brushing some stone dust from his brawny brown arm.

Goliath nodded, "I won't be long. I'll meet you and the others at the Brooklyn Bridge in about a couple hours."

"See you then!" Hudson called after the leader as he caught an air current and soared up over the city. Goliath glided until he arrived at Elisa's apartment. Oddly the sliding glass door was wide open. Perhaps...she's just ready for him? Landing on the balcony Goliath slipped under the door frame, caping his wings so he'd fit. On the floor was a broken mug. One of the mugs they drank out of last night!

Goliath instantly was alert and worried. "Elisa! Elisa are you alright?" Stepping further into the apartment Goliath searched for his mate. Then he saw the door to Elisa's bedroom...or rather the hole where it once had been! Rushing to the bedroom Goliath saw the door in its frame laying broken on the floor and a few stray signs of a struggle. His heart pounded fearfully. Where was Elisa? What had happened here? He didn't see or smell blood and that comforted him somewhat but it didn't cease his fears.

Almost in a state of panic Goliath ran through the apartment and onto the balcony. He didn't know what to do! Someone had come into Elisa's apartment and now she was gone! He gripped the hand rail of the balcony, crushing it with his anger and fear. Throwing his head back he roared into the sky! He clenched his fangs at last seething. How would he find her? All at once a scent came to Goliath on a wisp of breeze...Elisa's scent! He drew it in deeply, trying to pinpoint her location. Of all the scents, hers was the one he could pick out from anywhere she'd been. After a moment he was pointed in the general direction and flew with all haste!

_Blade Slayer heard the roar and his head perked. Goliath. Good...He readied himself, invisible with his camouflage. His heat vision scanned the air and terrain. Nothing yet. Blade Slayer had the patience to wait. Any good hunter worth his father's seed knew how to wait for the right moment. After a few minutes he spotted his quarry, flying in fast and hard toward the tower! The hulking heat emission blazed past like a fireball. There you are my prey..._

_Their distorted voice patterns fluctuated in the side panel of his vision screen, **"ELISA!"---"GOLIATH HELP!"---"I'm coming Elisa!"---**_

_He reached the tower and clung to the metal beams next to his mate, his broad winged back turned to the hunter. If Predators were capable of smiling Blade Slayer would have done so...very sinisterly. His vision blinked bringing up his targeting sight. With a mechanized whir the shoulder cannon came to life, responding to its targeting program. The red triangle sight flew in from either side of his vision panel and connected right in the center of Goliath's heat blazing back..._

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Rematch

Rematch

Part 2

By Leah Wood

_Prelude: Goliath is in the process of saving Elisa...unaware that the Predator has him in his sights...ready to fire._

Goliath reached down to hold Elisa up so he could break the cable suspending her. "It's alright Elisa. I'm here. Who did this to you?" he asked as he worked, seeing the huge purple bruise across her cheek.

Though in an undignified position Elisa tried to explain, "I don't know what it was! It was as big as you and had armor and a metal mask and blades..."

The gargoyle, cradling Elisa in his arms, stopped before he could slash the cable. That description...! No...it couldn't be! There's no way he could've survived that! Nervously Goliath glanced around as it dawned on him. This was a trap!

_Roving between Goliath's massive wings the triangle of dots slowly and silently slid up Goliath's spine until it rested on the surface of his sable mane. Head shot. Quick...painless... and far too easy. Leaping from the lavender gargoyle's head the laser sight finally settled on the cable binding Elisa just a fraction above Goliath's head. A fire light glowed within the cannon's mouth and finally spat its fury right where the triangle crossed! With a powerful explosive blast of heat the plasma ball sheared through the cable and the tower beams too just barely missing Goliath's head!_

A snarl of surprise and shock escaped Goliath. The impact and the sudden explosion forced him and Elisa to fall to the roof! Luckily Goliath positioned Elisa on top of him to protect her from the fall and hit first. Upon hitting the roof it cracked under Goliath's weight and the pair lay before the damaged radio tower. Much to their relief hundreds of cables helped stabilize the metal spire and it didn't fall despite the damage.

On top of Goliath's massive chest Elisa recovered and put her hands on his face with concern, "Goliath! Are you alright?"

Groaning deeply he sat up, "I've been better."

Suddenly, out of nowhere another blast hit the roof right where Goliath's head had once been! Rolling to the side with Elisa wrapped in his arms and wings, Goliath felt the burning of the fire and stared at the smoldering hole in the roof. He rose quickly, cradling his mate and stared around. He couldn't see where the shot had come from but he knew the hunter was back...and close.

Thinking only of Elisa's safety Goliath backed up with wary eyes. He _had_ to find a safe place for his love or she could get killed. Behind him was a sizable concrete exit structure for the building. If he could get behind there it could provide some cover for them. His backward steps were ginger and slow. Not knowing where the Predator was made the situation unbearable. At any moment he could kill both of them. Goliath still couldn't understand how he'd survived all those years ago! Perhaps it wasn't the same hunter? No...it _had_ to be him. How else would he know to use Elisa as bait?

Elisa was afraid. Her sharp quick breaths betrayed her fear. "Goliath what's going on?" she whispered.

"Remember all those years ago when we found all those skinned bodies in the warehouse?" Goliath asked softly still backing up.

Elisa's eyes widened, "You mean this guy is the hunter thing you fought? But...you said he drowned!"

Goliath shook his head, "I was obviously mistaken. He's come back to kill me."

The woman's chocolate eyes darted about as she clung to Goliath like a child frightened of the dark. "Why does he want to kill you? What did you ever do to him?"

Still nothing happened. Goliath was almost to the concrete shelter. "He's some kind of hunter. I'm his prey." He stole a glance over his shoulder. Nearly there.

A frustrated growl vibrated in Goliath's chest, "What is he WAITING FOR! He's watching us! Why doesn't he just get it over with?"

Elisa tried to see the masked assassin but she could see nothing. "I don't know." All at once Goliath's back touched the power shed's concrete wall. He stopped. His muscles tensed, ready to make a dive behind the structure before the alien hunter decided to fire again. A slight lean to the right... **THUNK!** Goliath pulled his head back with a gasp. Buried deep in the concrete a mere inch from his neck was a huge razor edged disk, twinkling with lights and humming angrily! The gargoyle clenched his fangs hard and with a roar he bailed around the corner like a soldier leaving his trench in a last ditch attempt to fight! Much to his surprise no shot followed his mad dash and nothing happened once they were behind the structure.

Elisa jumped from his arms and breathed hard, "Oh Goliath! He almost got you!"

The gargoyle thought a moment, "He didn't miss. The son of a bitch is playing with us! Right now he's got the advantage and he's making sure we know it!"

"What are we going to do?"

Goliath looked at her seriously, "_I_ must get you to safety."

"And then...?" Elisa asked.

"I must face him." Goliath stated simply.

The police woman shook her head vigorously, "No Goliath! He nearly killed you last time!"

Goliath gripped her shoulders gently but firmly, "Elisa he _won't_ stop until I'm dead or he is! I must do this!"

Elisa turned her head and pursed her lips. She hated this. Goliath could get killed this time! Being helpless, unable to help him angered her beyond all reckoning. "Just..." she started but didn't finish. Instead she embraced him. It seemed crazy to display such affection in such a life-threatening experience...but...

_Blade Slayer backed up from his position. His huge leg muscles tensed and suddenly he surged forward in a phenomenal leap from his building to the radio tower roof! He landed perfectly; almost cat-like, one hand instinctually behind his back to grip the handle of his spear in case a surprise attack came. His blurry silhouette paused in his landing crouch and only his eyes moved. Goliath was hiding with his mate...but he knew exactly where they were. No doubt the Stone Warrior would become careless thinking of the safety of his female. If so...he was a fool. The female served her purpose and now she was of no interest._

_Stalking silently the Predator came up to the spot in the wall where his throwing disk was embedded. He put his irregular clawed fingers in the weapon's grips and the weapon whined as it pulled free of the cement. Quickly he 'holstered' the disk and put his back to the wall, slinking along it silent and invisible._

Goliath firmly pushed Elisa next to the wall and half shielded her with his wing when he heard the high pitched whine of the disk. The Predator was close...he could feel it. Giving Elisa a 'stay here' look the big gargoyle slinked along the wall and cautiously peeked around the corner. Nothing. He squinted. No...Not even the blurry outline. Goliath's sinewy tail twitched impatiently as he crept around the corner. He tried to steady his breathing as he drew near the other side of the concrete roof exit. As he moved he didn't notice the transparent figure perched atop the structure's concrete roof, duel blades slowly rearing back to hack into his skull!

"LOOK OUT!" Elisa's voice screamed.

Just in the knick of time Goliath ducked as the gauntlet blades flashed over his head and sparked against the wall! A shriek of anger erupted from the invisible hunter when he missed. Goliath's eyes glowed phosphoric white as he reached up to grab the Predator's arm and forcefully yanked him to the ground! But being the skilled warrior he was, Blade Slayer turned the fall into a swiping power kick that connected squarely with the side of Goliath's head! His invisible body twisted around and he landed on all fours before the gargoyle. The blades shot out, making a high arc up at Goliath's face, hoping to impale him up through his squared chin, but the lavender warrior leaned back, dodging his death by mere inches!

Both fighters were up now, spreading their muscular arms wide in a fighting stance. Touching his wrist the Predator materialized before his prey letting a threatening rattle vibrate in his throat as he did. Remembrance filled the gargoyle's eyes as he viewed the sinister hunter. He'd gotten bigger and his dreads were longer but it was definitely him. The chilling mask was exactly the same.

Goliath's chest filled with a terrible low roar, "YOU! It was _you_ who harmed Elisa! I do not know how you survived, but you will pay dearly for even touching her!"

From behind his mask Blade Slayer growled in his guttural alien language; words that Goliath couldn't begin to comprehend. He rumbled, **_"So long have I waited to finish this hunt Stone Warrior! Before this night ends your blood shall soak my blades and cover my hands! Pray for mercy from your gods, for I will give you NONE!"_**

They circled one another growling low, their eyes locked. Each could hear their warrior souls scream to burst from the confines of their flesh shells and clash! Finally the Predator made the first move. Goliath blinked and the deadly periscoping spear was out, its barbed tip glinting in the moonlight. The pewter colored mask lowered and with a shrieking bellow the alien hunter attacked. Goliath braced himself, ready to move out of the weapon's path in an instant.

But the Predator had gained several years of fighting tricks under his belt and he wasn't about to hold them back. At first the Predator came at Goliath brandishing the spear in a goring type stance. But, in mid charge the Predator activated his camouflage, making Goliath's eyes and brain reel...just the distraction to throw him off. Spinning as a shimmering blur of fury the Predator swung the spear and bashed the side of Goliath's head with the metal shaft of the weapon instead of the blade! Goliath's head went sideways and bright lights flashed in his vision! Desperately he tried to regain his bearings from the blow and when he did the Predator was standing before him, visible and slowly "holstered" his spear in a cocky sort of way. He was STILL messing with him! That move could've killed him but instead the bastard was dragging out the fight!

Roaring savagely Goliath leaped through the air and swung his steely fists at the Predator! Twisting and dodging the Predator evaded his powerful punches and suddenly upper-cutted the gargoyle. Infuriated Goliath dipped his shoulder and tackled the hunter, slamming him into the side of the concrete exit wall. Once he did that Goliath connected his fists with the mask and in the alien's barrel chest! The alien's metal attire rang with each punch under the relentless assault.

Suddenly Goliath saw a flash of silver near the hunter's leg and dodged back just as a hooked, jagged blade jabbed up, ripping a long bloody gash up the gargoyle's abs! Goliath gasped as hot blood soaked the side of his loin cloth. Staggering back, holding his wound he got a good look at the weapon. Concealed in a band covering the Predator's knee and calf was a foot and a half long dagger! A knee blade! Had he not jumped back at the last second that blade would have eviscerated him!

With a calculated jerk of his knee, the Predator retracted the blade back into its sheath. Goliath would have to be wary of that new weapon in close combat. His wound was bleeding but it wasn't very deep; nothing that would hinder his ability. Flaring his wings aggressively Goliath ignored the blood oozing down his side. The Predator had drawn first blood and Goliath was not about to let that stand.

A second after being cut Goliath dropped low swiping his tail around and bound the Predator's ankles. Effortlessly the gargoyle's tail jerked the alien right off his feet and onto his back with a metallic **CLANG!.** But instead of releasing the hunter Goliath swung his body and tail with all his might and chucked the Predator across the roof, slamming him bodily into the radio tower with bone crunching force! Seeing his chance instantly, Goliath ran back to where he'd left Elisa, scooped her up in his arms, and leaped from the building with open wings. He _had_ to get her to safety!

_Shaking his dreadlocked head Blade Slayer rose quickly, blades out and livid. Where was the Stone Warrior? His head whipped around and spotted Goliath's heat signature gliding away from the building. Running? The coward was FLEEING? An angry hiss and the shoulder cannon activated and the triangle sight covered Goliath's winged back again. All at once Goliath swooped low to the ground, ballooning his massive wings and pumping them forcefully to stay airborne as he deposited his mate on the street below. Once he did that he managed to catch another air current and glide back up toward the roof. Ah...so he wasn't a coward...he was coming back for more! Good..._

_The shoulder cannon powered down and resumed its position. He'd kill Goliath in the most honorable way: blades and hand to hand. Blade Slayer rattled in his throat. This time he'd quit toying with his prey. Sure...he'd make this fight interesting, but knowing Goliath, his skills wouldn't disappoint him. Before Goliath could glide into view the Predator activated his camouflage and began a stealth attack._

Part of Goliath resented letting the hunter out of his sight. No doubt it would give him the edge again. But he just couldn't concentrate on the battle if he was worrying about Elisa nearby! In any case the alien assassin wasn't going anywhere. He only had one agenda and that was to slay him. Cautiously Goliath glided over the roof scanning for the distinct blurry image of the killer. Yes...he was invisible again. He could be anywhere! The lavender warrior's senses were keen to everything around him. Would the hunter throw one of those deadly disks, shoot him, or did he have some other horrible death awaiting him in that arsenal of his? He listened for the mechanical devices...watched for the blur.

Too late. Just as Goliath wheeled around the radio tower the Predator leaped from his perch and landed heavily on the gargoyle's back in an attempt to drive him to the ground! But Goliath knew this trick and quickly flipped in a power somersault that cast the hunter through open air and slammed him into the side of a nearby apartment building. Barely phased the invisible hunter caught a window sill and easily pulled himself up. Just as he turned Goliath careened into him, recklessly bulling him though the window and into the darkened apartment!

Both crashed hard into the interior wall, the Predator first, in a cloud of plaster! Enraged Blade Slayer brought a solid fist down on the base of Goliath's neck, causing the gargoyle to bend forward momentarily. Then, in a massive display of brute strength the Predator hefted Goliath over his head and with a bellow of rage threw the immense gargoyle clear through the wall head first! Plaster and brick flew everywhere as Goliath flew through and collided with a kitchen counter! He groaned, holding his head just as the alien assassin became visible and charged through a cloud of plaster dust, slashing at Goliath with his wrist blades!

Teeth grit, Goliath just barely dodged the razor edged knives as they sheared clean through the kitchen counter like it was made of paper! The Predator snarled and ripped the blades out of the counter, swinging them at Goliath again. With a quick leap backward Goliath was in the apartment's living room. Then, without even thinking about it he grabbed up the nearest piece of furniture, a couch, and flung it at the Predator.

With the lightening fast draw of a gun fighter Blade Slayer grabbed a different throwing disk, one that resembled a ninja throwing star except it was about the width of a man hole cover when the curved scythe blades switch-bladed out of its center! In a whir of steel and lights the huge metal star of death effortlessly cleaved the flying couch clean in two, swooped in an arc and returned to its master. Once it returned the wide spread of curved blades automatically folded back into the center and the two halves of shredded couch flew past him.

Blade Slayer held the remarkable weapon up at Goliath, dramatically making the blades eject again before his mask as if to say, '_Wanna try that again?'_

Goliath's eyes widened, completely transfixed by the weapon's gleaming blades. Reaching over he snatched up a chair and threw it as well. Again the disk soared across the room and cut the projectile in half!

When Blade Slayer caught his weapon Goliath was gone. No heat signature...just the dead blacks and blues of non-living objects. He rattled apprehensively. Where'd he go? Putting away his disk the Predator glanced about the room for his prey, listening and waiting. There were only so many places the gargoyle could be in such a confined space. Then he spotted him standing motionless in the corner of the room. Apparently the fool thought the darkness would cloak him somehow! Being deceptive, the Predator didn't turn his mask toward Goliath to give him the notion that he could see him. Instead he kept moving his mask like he was still searching for him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Goliath move toward him, silent as a shadow. Then when he was nearly upon him, Blade Slayer struck. Swinging his whole arm with all his might the masked killer back-handed Goliath across the throat, throwing the gargoyle backward!

Had any other being been dealt such a blow it would have killed them instantly. But Goliath's thickly muscled neck saved him. Clutching his throat and trying to catch his stolen breath Goliath staggered.

With a fierce bellowing battle cry the Predator leaped into Goliath, driving his massive skull into the gargoyle's rib cage and driving him back and through the exit door of the apartment! This made Goliath crash through the door out into the apartment complex hall, fall over the hallway banister, and slam to the lobby floor from two levels up! His body jarred as the harsh hardness of the floor shuddered through his frame. Groaning and trying to rise, Goliath suddenly spotted the Predator standing way above him next to the banister. Fearlessly leaping over the banister, the huge alien landed on his feet next to Goliath, sending a slight shudder in the floor boards. He rose to his full impressive height and stood over his prey clicking. Snarling, Goliath kicked his huge arched foot and side swiped the masked head, throwing the Predator against the wall.

With a vicious snarl the blades were out again and the Predator wheeled in a second, ready to hand Goliath's heart to him! Goliath reached up and grabbed the first thing he saw: a fire extinguisher. Snarling he swung the red canister of metal like a club. The blades cleaved through the canister's shell, releasing a frozen blast of CO2 from its inner recesses. With a high pitched squeal the Predator was hit full in the face by the freezing cold contents and staggered back from Goliath. The gargoyle looked at the damaged fire extinguisher and then to the alien hunter, who was reeling back with white ice crystals forming across his mask and on his shoulder armor. He seemed hurt or at least stunned from the icy blast.

'So...he doesn't like cold. That could help.' Goliath thought to himself.

With a growl Goliath swung the broken red 'club' at the Predator and bashed him powerfully across the mask! Green blood sprayed from beneath the metal face plate as the alien's head whipped to the side from the blow! At LAST! He'd drawn that horrid monster's glowing, green blood...and it felt good!

Leaning against the wall now and breathing harder than usual, the hunter clenched and unclenched his frozen clawed hands, trying to get feeling back into them. He couldn't STAND the cold! It was one weakness possessed by his race that no technology could correct. Sure, their mesh body suit produced heat reminiscent to the home world, but a sudden blast of cold like that was painful and hard to recover from quickly. His right mandible hurt...not broken but damn close to it. The sour taste of his own blood infuriated him even more! Livid boiling battle rage filled his eyes and fired his blood! Feeling returned to his frozen body parts and he glared at Goliath who was preparing to bash him once again with the cursed canister.

The broken shell of the fire extinguisher came down at Blade Slayer's broad head but his clawed hands shot up and clamped onto Goliath's thick wrist, stopping the blow in mid swing! Bulging arms quivering, the titans growled as they pitted their strengths head to head. Twisting his hands slightly the Predator put the deadly wrist blades against Goliath's wrist and torturously slit the flesh...deeper...deeper...until at last the gargoyle released the canister and withdrew before the blades could slice any further!

Blood ran on the floor from the side of Goliath's wrist. He could see bloody sinews of white tendon in the cut. His eyes blazed even brighter as he and the hunter locked again; mask to face. Holding each other off like wrestlers the combatants moved across the apartment lobby floor. By this time the hellacious commotion had drawn out the human residents of the apartment complex and the sight of the huge gargoyle and the armored, masked assassin stupefied them! No human made a move to stop them...not that they could anyway.

Though they appeared evenly matched Goliath possessed the superior bulk and pushed the Predator back like a line backer trying to push an extra heavy blocking dummy. Suddenly, the Predator's knee blade was out and at the last second Goliath's life-saving tail whipped around the alien's ankle, stopping him from jabbing the blade up into his guts. Noticing his predicament the Predator suddenly released his hands from Goliath's talons and side stepped just as the gargoyle staggered forward. Then, with a massive power slam kick to Goliath's back, Blade Slayer powerfully cast him straight through the apartment complex's glass lobby doors in a rain of tinkling glass!

Goliath rolled across the sidewalk and out into the street, but turned the throw into a skillfully executed fighting stance. Cars honked loudly, swerving to miss his massive form standing in the middle of the street. He cursed, leaped over an oncoming taxi and back onto the sidewalk, despite the presence of the shocked cringing humans nearby. Not wishing to bring the innocent bystanders into the conflict, he jumped onto the side of the building next to the apartment building and began to quickly ascend the structure. Once again he had to lead the hunter away.

Just as he went up, the hulking Predator stalked out of the building, making the crowd of humans back away even father from the scene. Blade Slayer ignored the Flatheads. They didn't interest him in the slightest. His vision adjusted when he spotted Goliath climbing another building and make it to the roof. Undaunted by the humans or anything else Blade Slayer activated his camouflage, raced toward the building, dug his claws in, and climbed after his prey as a shimmering ghost.

When he finally made the roof, the Predator saw Goliath standing before him...waiting. Hmm...brave bastard. With a quick movement Blade Slayer leaped before Goliath brandishing his blades; eager to continue their conflict.

Not very far away...

Brooklyn arched his wings into a tighter form, increasing his gliding speed as much as he could. Elisa had called them over the communicator that some hunter was after Goliath and he needed help. Without hesitation the entire clan had flown to the place where Elisa had last seen the two with in the intention of helping their leader.

Brooklyn glanced back at the others, "Come on! Goliath needs us!"

Hudson growled lightly, "I'm flyin' as fast as these ole' wings kin carry me lad!"

The crimson second in command knew Hudson was slower because of his age but still his worry for Goliath made him a bit irrational. "We've GOT to hurry!"

Suddenly Lexington spotted the radio tower, "There! That's the tower Elisa was talking about!"

"Do you see Goliath?" Broadway asked loudly, pumping his wings for extra momentum.

"No. I don't see anything!" Lexington called back his large eyes darting about.

Brooklyn dove in closer, the clan following his lead, "Keep looking! We'll circle the block...spread out but be in ear shot! We'll find them."

Spreading out in a wide flying V the gargoyles soared above the buildings surrounding the radio tower until Angela shouted, "THERE! THERE!"

Everyone's heads jerked in the direction of her point and there on the roof of a nearby building they saw the two combatants. Goliath held the Predator's spear at bay and for the moment seemed to be winning. Too far above for either fighter to see or hear them clearly Clan Wyvern waited until Brooklyn growled low, "Come on!"


	3. A Killing

Rematch

Part 3

By Leah Wood

_Prelude: Goliath and the Predator are locked in fearsome combat and the rest of the clan has just arrived to help him...but will they be able to conquer the most prominent warrior-hunter the universe has ever known? **READ ON AND PREPARE FOR BLOOD!**_

Goliath roared, throwing the Predator across the roof! The alien rolled once but was up instantly. Low to the ground with one hand touching the roof out in front of him, Blade Slayer decided it was time to end this skirmish and take his trophy. He stood slowly, ejecting his wrist blades to a slightly longer length. Goliath's head pulled back in shock...oh shit. In response the alien threw his head back and roared; a blood chilling roar that sounded like it was spewed from the bowels of Hell! Then he came at Goliath in a blindening flurry of flashing steel and scaly flesh! The gargoyle tried to dodge but the Predator's frenzied attack overtook him. Upper-cutting, back handing, swirling in fancy arcs the wrist blades sang their fury, tasting Goliath's flesh and blood! Wounds and slits of all depths raked across Goliath's flesh in terrible crimson patterns despite his attempts to avoid them.

Shrieking his battle cry the Predator leaped straight up hacking the blades through the gargoyle's wing membrane in a mist of blood! With a pained roar Goliath staggered back with his wings slapped at his sides from the nasty tear in his dark wing membrane! Blood spattered to the roof wherever he stood. Suddenly, the Predator fell down low to the ground and kicked Goliath's legs out from under him, making him crash mightily to the roof face first. Roof grit filled Goliath's lacerations and mouth until at last he felt a clawed hand grab a hunk of his sable mane and forcefully jerk his head up.

A head wound ran blood in Goliath's pained eyes as he tried to look up at the assassin. The mask cocked at him as if to say, _'You lose._'

He wanted to fight...wanted to lash out...but the pain was so great... As he watched the Predator through the blood in his eyes the alien hunter reached up to his mask and easily undid a couple hoses. White vapor hissed from the tubes as a seal behind the mask broke. He was showing himself to his prey before the final blow was dealt.

Suddenly out of nowhere Brooklyn and Broadway hammered straight into the Predator at full tilt, throwing the startled hunter across the roof...and the metal mask into the air. The Predator was knocked through the air and slid across the roof on his back before he stopped. In an instant Clan Wyvern was on the roof, making a barrier between the hunter and their wounded leader.

_Blade Slayer blinked in shock. WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM! The coolness of the night air felt odd without his mask...his vision wasn't nearly as focused either. Shaking his dreadlocked head the Predator picked himself up to face these intruders._

The gargoyles' faces twisted in shock, horror, and repulsion when they viewed the hunter...without his mask. "What the..." Brooklyn started.

He was a terrifying monster to behold! His head was huge with a high forehead plate. Speckled, reptilian patterns of black banded his massive brow, as well as spikes lining the outer rims. Shadowed by his prominent forehead were the alien's eyes. Set deep in his skull the yellow-red flecked eyes were very predatory indeed...like staring into a tiger's eyes...except these eyes could cowe any ferocious big cat on earth! But the alien's 'mouth' had to be his most hideous feature. Four claw-like mandibles, reminiscent of an earth crustacean's mouth parts, jutted out of his face and converged together in the front. Each mandible could move independently and the two larger lower mandibles were able to spread completely away from his face exposing another set of fanged, more human-like jaws. The alien's luminous green blood was slathered across the right side of his face indicating Goliath had dealt him some damage as well.

"Jalapena! What the devil tis it?" Hudson grated with a drawn sword

"One ugly bastard." Brooklyn confirmed.

_The yellow eyes roved around at each gargoyle with very sinister intelligence gleaming in them. He was thinking. Five to one...not including his wounded target...he'd faced worse odds hunting Hive Drones (Aliens). These gargoyles were prominent fighters yes, but Hive Drones were FAR more dangerous to take on. Being outnumbered was not a problem...it only made things more interesting. If he could get a few more trophies on the side then so be it._

_His anger built again. He could not STAND interference! This happened on the first hunt! But not again! Blade Slayer's eyes slit mercilessly. He would deal with these interlopers such as he dealt with the others! His lower mandibles flared outward as a he shrieked his fury! Then with a quick movement of both his hands the Predator unleashed his pair of flying disks at the line of gargoyles!_

A cry of shock escaped the clan as they fell to the ground to dodge the oncoming saws of death! Broadway just barely made the duck, receiving a slit across the small of his back for his delay. The lighted weapons intersected in midair before returning to Blade Slayer's expert hand.

_He crossed his arms before him displaying the weapons' lethal design before holstering them again. Unlike Flatheads, these gargoyles were much more agile and could dodge his disks. Alright, new strategy. More direct approach._

In a split second the Predator gripped his spear and the rod obediently extended outward to reveal the twin barbed tips on either end. His upper mandibles twitched in his eagerness. Hudson's one eye opened wide with remembrance. He remembered this creature's skill with that spear. Raising his sword threateningly the older gargoyle growled at the hunter. The Predator hissed, spreading his mandibles aggressively and he quick stepped closer to the gargoyle. Then with a bellow Hudson swung his sword, meeting the alien spear in midair. Blade Slayer turned his spear on its side to parry the blow and when he'd done that he forced Hudson's blade downward, bringing the old warrior to a bent over position. Then with a massive swing the spear slammed across Hudson's face, throwing him onto his back!

The barbed tip rose above his fallen form, ready to plunge into his heart, but suddenly it was knocked away by a crimson tail! Expertly Brooklyn used his near prehensile tail to grip the deadly weapon and try to rip it from the alien's grasp! But "try" and "do" are two different things. Firmly the Predator held his weapon as Brooklyn tried to jerk it from his hands. He snarled aggressively and reached down, grasping the middle of the gargoyle's tail. Before Brooklyn could react the Predator yanked his tail and whipped the spear underneath him, bringing the crimson warrior to the ground. In the same violent motion the spear's barbed tip gashed deep into the fronts of Brooklyn's ankles! He roared and clutched his wounds without thinking about it.

With a cat-like screech Angela landed on the Predator's back, wrapping her arms the best she could around the alien's broad barrel chest. Lexington helped by trying to tackle him at the knees. Blade Slayer's mandibles flared and clawed at the air furiously. Summoning a huge burst of untethered strength the Predator executed a standing back flip that cast Lexington across the roof, but Angela valiantly clung to the hunter's back trying to get him in a headlock. The gargress's eyes blazed red as her talons dug into the Predator making his green blood ooze out. Suddenly, the alien hunter spread his arms, breaking Angela's grip on him effortlessly. Then grabbing her wrists from the front he forcefully flipped her over his head and body slammed her into the roof!

The alien hissed, slitting his eyes as he leaped over the fallen and came at Broadway who was the only one standing between him and Goliath. Swirling the spear in high arcs the Predator ducked a side swipe from the burly turquoise gargoyle and rammed the spear clear through his ample thigh! Roaring in pain Broadway tried to wrench the hideous barbed tip out of his leg but Blade Slayer growled low, twisting it torturously so blood gushed from the wound! Broadway desperately tried to fight back, but the Predator slugged his jaw, ripping the spear out as he fell. Goliath lay on the roof before him...alone and trying to rise out of the pools of blood beneath him. Blade Slayer raised the spear, glistening with fresh blood and shredded flesh over the base of Goliath's neck and reared back.

Suddenly Hudson was up again and charged the turned Predator with the intent of hacking his ugly head off! As if he had eyes in the back of his head the alien warrior instantly tipped the spear against his back and blocked the gargoyle's sword swipe without turning! Hudson tried to thrust again but the hunter was too quick. Ducking below the sword he managed to swat the gargoyle's weapon out of his hand with the edge of his spear! But as he was about to impale Hudson, Brooklyn flew through the air and slammed into the hunter causing him to fall to the roof with a shriek of pain.

The crimson gargoyle's eyes blazed as he painfully rose until he saw just what he'd done. The Predator was on his knees with his spear impaling through his chest. Neon green blood mixed with gargoyle blood on the sharp tip, oozing down the shaft. Flaring and unflaring the alien's grotesque mandibles twitched and his breath rattled sickly.

"That's right...**DIE** you bastard!" the gargoyle cursed low.

Brooklyn looked around at his clan. Angela and Lexington were the least hurt but still banged up. Broadway had a huge hole in his thigh, Hudson had a nasty gash and bruise forming across the side of his face from the spear bashing, and Goliath was cut all to Hell. He himself was having trouble walking with his cut ankles. His eyes turned to the East. The sun would come up soon which meant these wounds of theirs would heal soon. But...they needed to get away from this place. Some place safer. Castle was too far...the Labyrinth! It was close and would be a safe haven for them for the day!

Wincing Brooklyn backed away from the impaled hunter saying, "Hurry! We have to get Goliath out of here!"

Angela and Hudson got around their wounded leader and gingerly helped him to his feet. He sucked in air sharply through clenched fangs. "My wing...I can't fly on this wing."

Tenderly Angela placed her bruised body beneath her father's arm, "We'll help you father. Come on."

Painfully the clan all assisted the flight of Goliath, temporarily forgetting their own injuries.

_Blade Slayer's yellow eyes opened again and turned to see the gargoyles leaving...with his trophy! The spear through his chest hurt...but not enough to hinder him. Reaching down he grabbed a new weapon. It resembled an ancient bola but it was far more deadly and advanced. The weapon's lit spiked chain clinked as Blade Slayer pulled it out. On either end of the jagged chain, instead of two heavy balls, there were a pair of curved hook-like blades reminiscent of a pendulum blade except they were far more dangerous looking. It was a rather primitive weapon by Predator standards and took great skill to wield accurately...but it was a hellaciously deadly device._

_Even with a spear protruding from his chest, Blade Slayer managed to rise with his new weapon. Painfully he lifted his arm and began to spin one end of the bladed bola over his head, making the air thrum and sing sharply. His target was Goliath, being carried by his clansmen. A far shot...but if he hit him it would more than likely kill him. Not taking his eyes from the heat pattern mass out in front of him, Blade Slayer spun the weapon at peak speed until finally with a powerful cast the blade ended chain whirled through the air toward its target! His mandibles froze in anticipation...he didn't blink._

…………………………

The bola spun toward the group of gargoyles, hissing and flashing its promise of death! It flew with all haste...but didn't hit the intended target. At the last split second Lexington glanced over his shoulder just as one end of the bladed bola buried itself into his shoulder blade spraying blood into the air! Then, in response to its one end anchoring to the web-wing's flesh the rest of the deadly chain whipped around Lex's body and the other end slammed juicily into his gut!

Brooklyn heard the sickening **THUNK!** and squelch of metal contacting flesh and just as he turned he was hit full in the face with a mist of blood! He blinked in horror as he watched his smaller rookery brother arch his back in midair, with a hideous chained weapon buried in his back and stomach! Limp as a dish rag the web-wing crumpled, falling from the air like a dead bird.

"LEX!" Brooklyn roared letting go of Goliath and diving to catch his mortally wounded rookery brother.

He caught him pulling him to his chest and spreading his wings to halt their descent. Lex's eyes were rolling every which way and his whole body shook convulsively as blood from his wounds intermitted squirted out.

Brooklyn's chest caved with terror as he cradled the smaller web-wing shaking in his arms, "OH GOD LEX! Hang on buddy! Hang on! The sun will heal you! Just HANG ON BUDDY!" Lex's breath gurgled and was very fast and rapid.

The crimson gargoyle's tear filled eyes turned upon the building and flashed intensely with hate light. Standing on the building was the Predator! He wasn't dead! The spear was still in him but he was very much alive! Brooklyn roared hoarsely. He wanted to attack the monstrosity! Rip his guts out! Tear his ugly head from his body for what he'd done to Lex! But...the sun...he couldn't...they had to get away...revenge couldn't happen...yet. Loath to his split second decision the second-in-command wheeled around back with his clan, holding Lex tightly to his body, praying for dawn to come.

_Blade Slayer slammed his iron fists into the roof ledge with furious anger! HE MISSED! Not only had he missed Goliath but he'd hit the smallest damn gargoyle in the group! WHAT THE HELL? He roared and screeched, uttering the worst curses known to his race! The spear in his chest forgotten the Predator set about destroying whatever thing or structure on the roof he came across! Ventilation grates were ripped from their bolts and cast across the roof! Concrete walls received massive fist-sized craters! Unearthly howls and roars echoed through the alleys and across the buildings!_

_Finally, after his release of blood boiling rage the Predator returned to a more rational state. He needed to get his spear out of his body. From what he could tell the sharp barb had punctured his ultra-hard bone chest plate beneath his reptilian flesh and gone out through his back, missing the spine and any vital organs he possessed. Nothing serious. Of course a few inches to the left or right would have been...unfortunate. Typically his bone chest plate protected his vitals like an anatomical shield against Flathead bullets and various other perils...but it could be punctured with certain weapons...Predator weapons in particular due to their advanced design._

_It hurt like Hell but he used the pain as a prod for his anger and strength. Meticulously he pulled out his "first aid" kit and set it on the roof. Gingerly he sat down and touched the rigid surface of the kit, making it open to reveal its contents. Various metal cutting tools, antiseptics, and other devices rested within its very organized confines. He assessed his situation. Ripping the spear back through would be stupid and probably cause more damage. The only answer was to cut the metal shaft in front, pull the rod out of his back, and cauterize the wound._

_Carefully he selected a cutting laser tool and aimed the red beam at his spear rod. Though he hated destroying his spear in such a way, he knew it was the only way and besides...he had more. The laser sheared the metal shaft in two, leaving only the smooth rod and barbed tip for Blade Slayer to deal with. Snorting he cast the broken end of the spear away and painfully reached a clawed hand behind his back to grip the rod just below the tip. His mandibles stiffened and his brow creased slightly, anticipating the pain. Then with a nasty snarl he ripped the rod out of his back and held the glowing green shaft before his face. He breathed hard cringing slightly from the pain but managed to recover from it to prepare for the really painful part. Cauterizing._

_In the past Predators would create a burning putty to seal up wounds and stop bleeding. But advances in their technology created a more efficient cauterizing device. No less painful by any means...pain was part of the hunt...it was just quicker and more readily available. The device resembled a pen and was basically a burning laser that sealed up flesh wounds. First he selected a tube of purplish liquid, popped off the cap, and drained the contents into his chest wound. That would coagulate his blood to prevent internal bleeding. It burned slightly but not bad. His clawed irregular fingers fixed around the pen device and pointed it at his chest wound. His inner jaw clenched and he activated the device. A thin red laser shot out instantly and began to burn the Predator's flesh together! He bellowed in pain, screeching and clenching his free fist on the broken spear shaft. Finally the burning stopped the device whined down. Done. The smell of burning flesh coated the air but, having no nose, Blade Slayer felt no such sensation._

_He rose, almost regally, putting his kit away and casting the spear shaft to one side. There. That was better. A little pain was good for the anger. Though his vision was slightly distorted without his mask, the hunter searched the roof for the metal face plate. At last he located the distinct color pattern of it and scooped it up to replace it on his face. When he'd reattached the hoses and refocused on the terrain he noticed the solar orb of Earth was rising. No...that meant all those gargoyles would be stone...and...he couldn't find them until they reverted back to their flesh state. No hunting them in the day...he growled low. He wanted to kill something._

Several minutes later at the Labyrinth...

"Ok...Brooklyn hold his hand. We have to time this just right. If we remove this...thing...too soon it could kill him and if we don't remove it he'll wake up with it still in him." Talon instructed gripping the nasty chain of the Predator's bola.

Lexington's convulsions had gotten more constant and he was fading in and out of consciousness. His clan, including Goliath stood around him, trying not to weep but it came anyway. Maggie was putting pressure on Lexington's wounds cringing at the sight of it, "I've never seen such a horrible thing! This weapon..."

Brooklyn clenched Lex's hand harder, "That alien hunter is still alive...but at night...he won't be for very long! I swear that Lex! He'll pay for trying to kill you and all of us!"

Finally Talon set his panther face in a serious look, "Ok...let's go." Firmly he gripped the chain and the blade jutting from the web wing's back and sucking in his breath he pulled it out. Lex's whole body arched from the pain and a faint cry squeaked from his throat. Quickly, the panther mutate unraveled the spiked chain from the gargoyle's olive colored flesh until all that remained was the hooked blade embedded in his guts.

Talon's yellow eyes glanced up at the gargoyles, "Now you're positive the stone sleep will heal these wounds?"

Hudson nodded gravely, "Yes...it will...dear God..." The elder gargoyle turned, proudly trying to hide his tears.

Talon examined the wound and said delicately, "I...I don't know if I can do this without...damaging...him more." By all rights Lexington should've been dead...but he was clinging to life the best he could. Talon simply didn't want to make him lose the feeble grip he had on life by making a wrong move. This was just like removing a hook from a fish that'd swallowed the hook...it might come out...but then again it might bring the organs with it, killing slow and painful. His swallowed hard with blood on his paws. "Ok...ready. The sun is coming." He clenched his teeth and as gently as possible pulled the final blade from Lexington's middle. A gasp escaped him and turned into a massive sigh of relief as the crackling of the stone form overtook all the gargoyles. Brooklyn still held his rookery brother's hand, curling his wings around the "bed" in a protective posture. The panther mutate staggered back holding the gory bola and then contempt fully dropped it on the floor. His mate Maggie sighed too, leaning against Talon. That...was too close.

Late afternoon away from the Labyrinth...

_Blade Slayer surveyed the city below him from his perch. He'd been incredibly irritable all day and lusting for blood...Goliath's blood. But he would not waste his time or energy hunting Flatheads...not this time. Tonight Goliath would awaken and he intended to hunt him down once again. No doubt the simple act of relocating his prey would deplete his time but it was all part of the hunt._

_Though his first night had been unsuccessful he could not deny he was having the time of his life! True...a spear through the chest and a couple lost weapons were a chink in the armor, but it could not overshadow the raw enjoyment he was feeling! Hunting and fighting was his life; the way of his kind. Nothing could compare to the primal feeling of feeling your blades penetrate your prey's flesh...the hot blood on your hands during the claiming of the skull trophy...the envy of the other hunters when you strode onto the ship, a net full of trophies slung over your back...all the admiration and pleasure given by the females upon returning...there was nothing BETTER!_

_The Predator cast a baleful gaze toward the solar orb. It was descending. But not fast enough for his liking._

Sunset in the Labyrinth...

Shuddering and splitting the stone forms of the gargoyles reanimated, shedding great shards of their stone covering in every direction. Brooklyn blinked yawning and noticed he was still holding Lex's hand. The web wing was shattering too! He'd survived! Sitting up in a pile of stone pieces Lexington yawned, scratching his neck.

In an instant Brooklyn seized his rookery brother in his arms and spun him around in joy! Lex blinked in confusion, "WHOA! Brook! What's going on? Are you nuts or something!"

"You're alive! You're alive! You held on little buddy!" Brooklyn crowed putting him down at last. In no time the whole clan was around Lexington. He didn't seem to remember what happened. All he seemed to recall was flying with the clan away from the building with Goliath and then...pain.

"Yer lucky tae be alive lad!" Hudson commented rubbing the web-wing's bald head with a father's affection.

Lex shrugged, "I'm...glad to be alive. Are you ok Goliath?"

The lavender leader smiled flaring his impressive wings to show they'd healed as well as his wounds from the previous night. After a moment his features returned to a more serious glower, "The hunter is still out there."

Brooklyn's eyes flamed, "Then let's make _him_ the hunted! He'll pay for...!"

"Easy lad. Don't let yer need fer revenge cloud yer judgment!" Hudson growled easily. He too was wanting the same as the younger gargoyle, but his experience in such matters made him more level headed.

Goliath nodded turning to Talon, "Our sincere thanks friend for your shelter and help."

The panther mutate nodded, "No problem. You'd have done the same for mine. In fact...Claw and I could help you find this hunter...or whatever he is."

Angela had a thoughtful look, "I guess we could always use some help. After all...that thing nearly beat our whole clan last night." If no one else would admit it, she would be the first.

Goliath shook his head, "I do not believe that would be wise. He's after me...and me alone. This is my charge...my fight."

"Surely you're not considering going after that bastard alone again after what happened last night! If we hadn't shown up he'd have killed you!" Broadway interjected.

The leader lowered his head, "I cannot risk the rest of you when this is MY battle!"

"Then we'll put ourselves in danger of our own volition." Brooklyn stated firmly. "We're coming with you whether you want it or not!"

Goliath set his jaw but decided arguing over their safety was pointless. "Fine...I don't suppose I can't convince you otherwise. Come."

Across Manhattan...

_Ever since the early beginnings of evening Blade Slayer had started his hunting search for his quarry. Leaping from roof top to roof top in massive agile leaps the Predator scoured the air and all the buildings for his prey. Goliath had to be somewhere! Obviously he wouldn't be stupid enough to return to his roost or the dwelling of his mate. He'd found somewhere to hide for the day. But if he knew his quarry he knew Goliath would be out looking for him as well. Perhaps...with his clan. No matter. Alone or in a group he'd get what he wanted...one way or another._

_Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he caught a familiar heat pattern. Instantly he halted crouching low on the edge of a roof. His head vision zoomed in closer to get a better glimpse of the heat signature that had caught his eye. Just landing on the roof of a shorter structure below was the special heat signature of a gargoyle. A pleased rattle vibrated in his throat when he confirmed that it was Goliath's heat image. Except...he was wearing...armor? Where'd he get that? He'd never seen him in armor before. And...was that a Flathead weapon in his hand? He pulled his head back in confusion. That didn't seem right at all. Perhaps his prey decided to get himself some better protection for this next clash? Blade Slayer was at a loss. But...it was Goliath. The heat signature was the same. Well then...armor...weapons...this should be fun._

_He watched Goliath for a moment. The Stone Warrior appeared to be looking down into the skylight window of the building he was on, as if he were planning on entering the structure. Was he looking for him? What in the world was he doing? A little befuddled but undaunted Blade Slayer's muscles tensed his blades shooting from his wrist gauntlet. Without a sound he leaped from the building and landed a few meters behind Goliath. Upon hearing the sound of his weight hitting the roof the gargoyle's heat signature whirled around._

_The low distorted voice of his quarry filled the side panel of his vision, **"And just who the Hell are you supposed to be?"**_

_Blade Slayer stood, flashing his wrist blades before his mask._

_He mimicked the words right back at Goliath. It was Goliath's voice pattern exactly. Blade Slayer kept his eyes firmly locked on the weapon in the Stone Warrior's hand. It was no run of the mill projectile weapon; some kind of laser projectile. Not to shabby. The Predator was unaware that Stone Warriors used weapons such as that. Flatheads did for sure...that still puzzled him. Never before had Goliath used armor or high tech weapons...why use them now? He was debating whether he should activate his own shoulder cannon. Finally he decided not to. He'd made up his mind to use his blades. The raw tactile pleasure derived from slashing your opponent to ribbons held far more value than simply gunning them down._

_The Stone Warrior stood before him for a moment, regarding him with a scrutinizing eye. He spoke again, **"Well...I don't know who or what you are, but you're interrupting me. I suggest you leave before I get... irritated."**_

_The gargoyle leveled the heavy laser rifle at the Predator and in a split second Blade Slayer activated his camouflage. Erratically the Stone Warrior fired at the place where he last saw the Predator, but the hunter had already leaped to the side and began a stealth charge on his prey! The heat image flared and projectiles hit the roof every which way, but the Predator knew Goliath had lost track of him. He quietly ran in a wide arc around the gargoyle until he was behind him. The Stone Warrior continued firing until at last he stopped to scan his area for the assassin._

_With a powerful forward charge the Predator spun around low to the ground and slashed his blades across the back of Goliath's thick calves! The gargoyle roared in pain his knees buckling slightly as he whirled to fire upon Blade Slayer. But the Predator had already slipped beneath the warrior's wings and was once again behind him. With a forceful strike the blades carved deep into the small of Goliath's back and removed in a split second! The gargoyle's back spasmodically arched in pain and the rifle wheeled around to point at Blade Slayer's reappearing form._

_Shrieking in fury the Predator whipped the blades and cleaved the weapon in half before a shot could be fired. Temporarily weaponless the heat signature roared thunderously and slashed madly with curved talons! A few green gashes appeared across the Predator's chest but he'd had enough! Grabbing Goliath by his thick armored wrists the Predator pulled the gargoyle's torso down and viciously slammed his knee into his gut. A choking gasp escaped the Stone Warrior as the cold metal knee blade pierced through his armor and shredded his innards. His massive wings snapped outward, shaking from the pain screaming through his body. The invasion of the jagged metal sent hot shards of pain as well as cold flashes across his nerves. A pleased rattle came from Blade Slayer when he felt the gratifying squelch of blade entering flesh. None too carefully he retracted the knee blade, pulling blood and shredded viscera with it!_

_The heat from the gargoyle was fluctuating...he was hurt bad. Somehow the valiant warrior managed to remain on his feet, using one hand to clench at the jagged hole in his middle. He looked at Blade Slayer and snarled trying to lash out at him. The Predator backed away slightly. Injured prey were always more dangerous; lashing out in a last ditch attempt at survival. But such displays were futile. Goliath was mortally wounded. Blade Slayer knew it. Even if the Stone Warrior fled, he was doomed. Loss of blood, shock, or extensive internal trauma would sound his demise._

_However, Blade Slayer respected and appreciated his prey too much to allow such a torturous death. Goliath had proven himself to be a formidable opponent and given the Predator one of the best hunts of his life. He at least deserved a quick death. Pulling his wrist blades back Blade Slayer channeled all his strength into the final blow. Uttering a hallowed saying of his people he struck...struck with fury...struck for his honor...struck for his blood...The blades jammed sickly into the gargoyle's chest, cleaving the heart in two gory pieces! Blade Slayer mightily lifted the Stone Warrior off his feet, the blades firmly rammed into the rib cage. Blood spewed from the gargoyle's mouth in a thin viscous stream as his glowing eyes dimmed in death. Vibrating in convulsive shaking the huge wings trembled and flapped until they finally wilted along the back. The once mighty tail lashed once more and went limp as a hose. Life trickled away on crimson rivulets of blood and the last breath gurgled. Every muscle relaxed and the massive body sagged on the blades, heat fading._

_Grunting the Predator lowered his arm and slid the blades out of the body. Not wasting a second, he grabbed the Stone Warrior's legs and rolled him onto his stomach to expose the broad back. Blade Slayer reached over to his utility belt and withdrew a ceremonial dagger with a huge ornate blade. First he removed the armor from the body, exposing the flesh. With delicate precision the blade slit along the spine, across the shoulder blades, around the wing struts, up the thick neck, and over the crown of the skull. Sheathing the blood stained blade the Predator thrust his clawed hand into the small of the carcass's back. The blood and body were very much hot. Placing a large clawed foot on the broad back for support the Predator gripped the long sinewy tail. Flatheads had no tail to connect with their spine, but this Stone Warrior did and Blade Slayer couldn't help but think that the member was a handy starter for ripping out a spine! Rattling low with a powerful jerk and a sickening rip of bone from flesh the spinal column emerged through the skinning cuts!_

_Once it ripped up to the wings Blade Slayer let go of the tail and carefully examined the bases of the wings. The wings appeared to be part of the shoulder blades, rather than fixed to the spine. His vision pierced the flesh to examine the skeletal structure. He'd never taken a trophy such as this and didn't want to screw it up. Finally he retracted his knife again and made precise cuts around the scapulas so they'd come up without breaking. After that he placed both of his feet on the backs of the gargoyle's arms. Clamping his hands around each wing strut the Predator yanked upward. The sound that followed was much like the sound a melon makes when forcibly split apart. Massive in size and design the scapulas came up as two separate gory pieces that supported the expansive wings in flight. Blade Slayer held a wing in each hand, examining them with pride. Gingerly he set them aside and went back to the spine work. This time he took hold of the spine at the middle and continued pulling it up until at last in a sloppy spew of blood the tail, spine, neck, and skull extracted as one full piece!_

_Blade Slayer turned the fearsome gory skull around to see it. He stared at the grinning fanged skull in his fist and his warrior soul filled with pride. Every cut, every wound, every waking hour of obsessing had paid off. His hands slathered in crimson victory the Predator raised his trophy to the sky shrieking and bellowing a terrifying knell of triumph! He shook his head in a wild frenzy holding the trophy as high as he could! AT LAST! The ultimate trophy was his and his alone! After his barbaric celebration the Predator lowered the trophy and touched his wrist band to call the ship. His hunt was done!_

Many hours later...

Goliath was the first to smell it. Blood. The distinct metallic musk struck him forcibly. His eyes widened, "Wait! Do you smell that?" he asked his clan with a lilt of horror in his voice.

Brooklyn sniffed the breeze as well and snorted, "Yeah...I smell it. Where's it coming from?"

The lavender leader didn't know but when there was blood on the breeze, it never was good news. "Spread out!"

Obediently the clan spread out. They'd not opted to split up and decided if they remained as a big group they'd stand a better chance against the Predator. Being the great scout she was Angela was the first to locate where the blood scent was coming from. The scent was wafting from the roof of a chemical laboratory. Circling once the gargoyles came in for a landing, avidly sniffing the air. Suddenly, Angela screamed backing up fast with wide eyes and a hand to her mouth! The others looked and a chorus of gasps and swears arose at the horrific sight. There sprawled out before them was a black fleshed corpse. A deep hollow trench ran up the back where the spine should've been and the head and wings were missing, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind whose body it was.

Goliath strode up to the body whispering almost reverently, "Thailog..."

"Are...are you sure?" Broadway asked trying to stave his dry heaves.

Goliath knelt down near the corpse, his mind a construity of emotions and questions. It was Thailog sure enough...his clone...evil clone. He'd not seen his opposite for so long and each encounter had been violent and hateful. When he first laid eyes upon the clone of himself it took Elisa's soothing words of reason to hold him back from attacking that which had been stolen from him and twisted into some perverse forgery. But...as he thought about it Thailog was the product of a terrible experiment and was like a son of Goliath's...as twisted as it may have been. Goliath wasn't sure if he regretted his clone's death. But...there had always been the fervent hope that the clone would turn from his evil ways and accept a life with the clan. That, however, never played out...and now...it was too late.

Everyone knew the alien hunter was responsible for this butchery. "Why?" Goliath asked no one in particular.

Hudson scratched his beard in thought, "Aye...he was after you lad. Why did he kill Thailog?"

"Well...they are exactly identical except for color and personality...but...couldn't this hunter tell the difference?" Talon asked.

Lex shuddered, "Maybe he's color blind...or sees in a different way than we do."

Rising slowly shaking his head Goliath sighed heavily, "It was _me_ he wanted...not Thailog. He...killed Thailog...thinking it was me." For some reason the leader felt a wave of guilt. Even Thailog didn't deserve such a gruesome fate. And...this would have been _his_ fate but Thailog was the one to die. He didn't even know what Thailog had been doing here. Probably nothing good. But still... It chilled Goliath to the core. "Come...we...will give him a proper resting."

"But what about the hunter?" Brooklyn asked.

Goliath turned, "We will do this first..."

A few Earth days later on the far side of the moon...

_Blade Slayer stood with his hands behind his back. His mask and weapons were resting in their proper holds of his quarters. And on the wall before him was his trophy: cleaned, polished, and preserved. The fanged skull with its sightless eye sockets stared back at him, jaws agape in a fearsome silent roar; not that it needed any help looking that way, Blade Slayer simply liked it that way. The spinal column and tail curved along the wall in a very life-like pose and the impressive wings; leathery flesh preserved with the most advanced chemicals; spanned the ornate wall as shadowy vigils of the winged creature they belonged to._

_At length he felt a presence beside him: Shadow. The Predator growled his approval upon viewing the impressive trophy but tried to hide much of his admiration by pretending the trophy was not much, **"Ah...Blade Slayer. So this is your Stone Warrior."**_

_He nodded without looking at Shadow directly but couldn't resist letting a pleased rattle vibrate in his chest. He knew how envious the other hunters were for his prize. _

_**"Bring in some trophies yourself?"** Blade Slayer inquired smugly._

_Shadow made his mandibles slide to the side slightly in an irritated pose. Nothing he killed was as impressive as this! This was like bringing in a Hive Queen skull! _

_**"Yes...many Flatheads."**_

_They stood admiring the trophy a moment before Blade Slayer growled, **"How many females do you think this will gain me?"**_

_Shadow clicked with bemused laughter. He honestly wasn't sure...but now he wanted one of these Stone Warriors!_


End file.
